Candlelit
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: Yaoi: Hakushaku x Tsuzuki-A challenge I took up to write this difficult pairing. It tells of how Hakushaku realizes that beneath all his fantasies of the man known as Asato Tsuzuki, lies another different person–and how beautiful understanding him can b


Candlelit

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Matsushita Yoko ©. The fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning: Yaoi, please don't read if you don't like this. Flamers are retards. Nothing to learn from them, so there! Take that, Reiji! Meow ha! XD But anyway this IS a Yaoi manga!

Plot Cockroach: I'm new to this field of fanfiction, this anime, but I decided that I would take up the challenge of writing a strange pairing – I remember someone telling me that it was almost impossible to write Hakushaku (Count of the house of Candles) x Tsuzuki, but the more I look at it, the more I think it adorable! Hakushaku is such an old dear! A little lusty maybe, but still, he is a Count, and in my opinion, has been generous enough not to… well, take whatever he wanted of Tsuzuki by force. A little kinky maybe, zany even, but I really do think this pairing is possible. I'm just trying out my luck; I really hope that I can pull this off! This is my second attempt – I deleted my first attempt, as it was horrible… I hope this one truly captures their characteristics!

There isn't much plot involved except that Hakushaku begins to feel more than just lust for Tsuzuki when he gets over his fantasies, and sees the true beauty in the Shinigami.

Pairing: Hakushaku x Tsuzuki

Note: The characters look like that from the manga (storyline follows that of the manga, from the first book to the fourth).

_________________

"Well, here it is."

Hakushaku stared at the money, a little amused. Tsuzuki shuffled for a bit, shifting his gaze from the invisible man to the ground and back, but he was determined to get the message through.

"I've decided to repay your 'debts'," Tsuzuki said. "So… here it is."

"But that's simply not enough, my cuteness," Hakushaku rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Paying in this form might take you centuries. You're always asking for favors now and then again. How will it ever end? Have I not suggested an easier, and not to mention, much more… pleasurable way to settle this? My offer still stands."

Tsuzuki listened to this long speech with a growing exasperation. "Is _that_ all you ever think of?"

"I do think of much more, Tsuzuki," the count affirmed. "I do not do things that don't benefit me in any way. Having you indebted to me proves its use."

"I guess it does, huh?" the Asian man folded his arms tactfully. "But well, I don't mind waiting for a few centuries. Or being so much more penniless. It's not like I'm not underpaid enough to be penniless either."

"You'd do with less sweets that way," Hakushaku stated.

"Yeah, well, I'm not going to sell myself for a piece of candy," Tsuzuki thumped his chest proudly. "I have more dignity than that! And besides, Hisoka will buy me candy!"

"If you whine enough," Hakushaku couldn't resist a dig at his object of fascination. "Now, now, Tsuzuki, why don't you just give in? I will cut fifty percent off your debt if you would just come tonight –"

"And bed you?" his tone was incredulous.

"And have dinner with me," Hakushaku ignored the interruption. The Asian man paused for a moment. Did he just say 'dinner'? Invisible as he was, the count smiled. "Ah, and for dessert we shall have apple pie, cherry cobbler, mint and chocolate ice cream, caramel pudding, waffles with honey…"

"Well, I…"

"Tsuzuki, please believe me that I will not do anything you do not wish of me, upon you, tonight. It's just a little get-together… I'm not too keen to make love to someone I hardly know, anyway," Hakushaku reassured the doubtful Shinigami, brining forward a gloved hand to stroke his cheek. "Unless, of course, if you agreed tonight…"

The Shinigami turned beet red and brushed the gloved hand aside, albeit gentler than before. "I guess I could come."

"Splendid! Now hurry on along," Hakushaku walked him to the door. "Please get ready and be here by eight."

"Okay! Thanks!" Tsuzuki slipped off, his mood drastically changing, as he began to daydream about his soon-to-come feast. He felt lucky. He _was_ lucky! Not only would he get to eat for free, but also half his debts would be paid if he just would date Hakushaku for a night, no wrong thoughts involved!

Hakushaku smiled as he saw Tsuzuki off. The Asian man had a certain sweet charm to him, a happy disposition, airy and light and very desirable as company; he somehow the came out as whole – the well balanced person that he was, and no one would have any other way. "Wotosan…"

"Yes, sir?"

"What do you think I see in him?"

"Beauty, sir…" even Wotosan wasn't too sure of himself. The little man shook his head. "That's what I perceive anyway."

"Beauty…" Hakushaku rubbed his chin.

___________________

"I see." Hisoka had on probably the blandest expression ever worn on any sixteen-year-old boy. It was blander than the petulant scowls seen over the breakfast table as often seen on a lot of teenagers. Tsuzuki felt hurt.

"I thought you might want to come along. There'll be great food there, I'd hate you to miss it out."

Hisoka glared at him. "Tsuzuki…"

"What's wrong…?"

"…Idiot." The blond boy turned back to his book, dropping the subject. In truth, he was at a loss how to tell Tsuzuki just what he thought. That man was far too caring, and it was a strange trait to have in most Shinigami. They weren't trained on grounds of compassion, and Hisoka could see why sometimes Enmacho was annoyed with him.

And sometimes to see him hurting… hurt more than what Hisoka felt for himself.

Self-blame.

Melancholy hidden by that smile they all thought so true.

There was another side to Asato Tsuzuki, and Hisoka saw it, as a partner, and as someone who loved the Shinigami for who he truly was. He doubted that the count of the house of candles saw Tsuzuki in this manner, or that that affection the invisible man felt was more than just lust – he doubted it all, but he too, was at a loss of how to deal with the Shinigami at times. They all had their faults, and it wasn't because he was difficult that Hisoka couldn't figure him out – he was too simple. While he did have his depth and complexity… it was so simple, the real Asato Tsuzuki, the loving person that he was.

"Right… I guess Hakushaku wouldn't like extra guests anyway," Tsuzuki smiled absently. "I'll bring you back some sweets!" He then glanced at his watch and blanched.

"It's eight! I'm late! Ahh!!"

His howling ceased as the door slammed shut. Hisoka sighed, shaking his head before turning back to his long-neglected book.

___________________

Hakushaku sighed as he stared at the clock. It was late, fifteen minutes late. Of course he expected Tsuzuki to be a little unpunctual, as usual, but he _had _been looking forward to this. Tsuzuki would almost never be late for a dinner request anyway. The notion that Tsuzuki may have gotten caught up in an investigation saddled the count with many doubts…

The doorbell rang once, twice and three times before all was silent again. Hakushaku hurried to the door, now loud with banging noises and shouts.

"HAKUSHAKU! I'M HERE! IT'S COLD OUTSIDE! CAN I COME IN?? HAKUSHAKU---"

Just as his fist was about to collide with the door again, Hakushaku swung the door open. At that, Tsuzuki fell forward, fist and all, onto the invisible man. He blushed, grinning. "Eh… ah… sorry! I just thought that since it was rude to barge in as I always did, I rang the bell… but I couldn't hear it! It must've gotten fused or something, so I decided to knock…"

"Tsuzuki… of course I could hear the bell, it's just that you can't, not from the outside," Hakushaku sighed, caving in. Tsuzuki could be really silly at times!

He helped the Asian man to his feet, and then handed him an enormous bouquet of crimson roses. "Here, these roses symbolize the passion you inflame in my heart."

"Thanks…" Tsuzuki accepted them graciously. "Uh, I wanted to get you something… but I could only afford this." He shyly handed the count a small box. "It's candy from a shop, but I really hope you like it. I mean; I like them too…"

"They're wonderful," Hakushaku boomed, cutting off Tsuzuki's doubts. "Shall we proceed to the dining area?"

As expected, Tsuzuki sprouted doggy ears and a tail that began to wag enthusiastically at the mention of something relatively associated with food. Hakushaku beamed as he led his guest to the sumptuous feast prepared for him. Wotosan grinned as they walked by, heading to the kitchen to get the servants ready for their allotted cue.

Tsuzuki's eyes shone as they sailed in to the starting dish – roasted lamb with red wine, grilled fish with white wine, smoked salmon with a side serving of cold salad, slices of a roast turkey stuffed with grapes; his mouth watered when dessert came – apple pie, baked to perfection with a crisp layer and soft filling, cherry cobbler with vanilla flavored cobbler cake, mint and chocolate ice cream served with thin biscuits, caramel pudding garnished with strawberries and waffles dipped in honey.

Hakushaku was however, more captivated with Tsuzuki than he was with their meal. The Shinigami had good table manners, though he never pretended to be overly polite as he ate; he was himself. He made quite good conversation, and he was witty and quick to catch words. Caring as he was, Tsuzuki looked at Hakushaku after the meal. "You didn't eat much! Are you sick?"

"Yes, indeed, I'm lovesick." Hakushaku reached out to play with Tsuzuki's dark hair. "Did you enjoy the food?"

"Yes! It was heavenly!" he rubbed his tummy happily.

"Good. I'll have my servants commended for their work."

Hakushaku clasped the Shinigami's hand in his and led him to the balcony, a moon overlooking the view of the two. It cast a silvery light on them, making them almost… almost… like out of a fairy tale.

"Tsuzuki… you're so perfect," he couldn't help but to express that particular thought.

The Asian man looked up at him, smiling, for once, not shying away from Hakushaku, who had proven himself true to his word. No unwanted touches, no unwanted attention… just two people getting to know each other better. But that smile…

"You're hiding something."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"You smile, but I can see it in your eyes," Hakushaku said. It was an admittance that he was obsessed with not only Tsuzuki's doll-like face, but also his eyes that told a million things, and stories of long ago, forgotten. His eyes spoke for him. They never lied… like they didn't when people saw his eyes to be that of a killer's.

It wasn't any good lying… especially not to an observant man like Hakushaku.

"I… I'm not perfect. I'm far from perfect." Tsuzuki looked away. "You know that."

_Blaming yourself for the deaths of people._

"I do… but I choose to see the best of you, Tsuzuki. Like you do, you see people for the good they do, and the good that they have in their hearts."

"I…"

"You may not be perfect, but in your own way, with your flaws and all, always know that you will be perfect in my eyes," a gloved hand traced his jaw line, gently down his neck, connecting to his shoulder.

"Thank you," he managed to say, smiling still, but this time, a real one.

_To be truly you, to find yourself again… to be perfect, not by law, but by heart._

_To be perfect, not in your own eyes, but that of another's._

_Beauty._

"Now I understand…" Hakushaku murmured, drawing close. "The beauty I believed to have seen in you."

The moonlight flowed like a shining river in the sky; the stars witnessed the event. And Hakushaku, he leaned in, and for the first time in his life, felt a kiss pure and true, under the light of the heavenly bodies.

While the House of Candles was yet lit, a spark of something had just been ignited that night, when the count of the house saw the true beauty of someone he had read wrongly – Asato Tsuzuki, the two sides of him, like that of a coin, that merged to be one… priceless, perfect. 

Everyone has their own flaws and their own beliefs, but if one can see the good in others, and finally understand that perfection in them, then that is truly beauty in their part.

~*~ End ~*~

Note: Fwees! Yay! I did it!! Was it bad? I thought this pairing was difficult… and it was! But well, I finally finished! I hope you liked it!


End file.
